Why Did You Chase Me?
by EnilraCountess
Summary: Oldrivalshipping. Takes place after Leaf chased Blue in the ending. R&R pls :D. CHAPTER 2! UPDATED!
1. Why Did You Chase Me?

A Leaf/Green x Blue aka oldrivalshipping fic. This takes place after the FireRed/GreenLeaf ending. After Blue ran and Prof Oak + Leaf(The main female character, Green in PokeAdventure) chase him. I wish this story will make u oldrivalshippers happy :3.

Disclaimer : I don't own them XD

Enjoy :3!!

* * *

He is running with anger and disappointment in his head, it was the most embarassing moment ever in his life, to see Leaf took over his place, that little girl who He used to tease everyday. He thought that He would win over her, He was never lose to Leaf, and He has no intention too, beaten by a girl is a shame for him, especially Leaf. And from now on, He can imagine Leaf will tease him back everyday about his loss. "Man, Why did grandpa chase me? He should have known that I hate moments like that." He thought, and now he is sitting on plain green grass around the cave, he has ran far enough. That's his thought, not until he hears a girl's voice.

"Blueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" the voice sounded. Blue turns his head to the left and he sees Leaf, the source of the voice is walking around. He wants to runaway right that time, but their eyes meet, causing him to freeze. "There you are!" And Leaf comes closer, but before she can say something, Blue shout at her while he turns his head to another direction.

"Why DID YOU-- come!?" his voice's shaking, he didn't mean to shout at her.

"Why.. did I come?-- --Why... did you leave?" Leaf withdraws a step away from her current position.

"Don't ask me back! Why do you care?" Blue takes a step away and leaves Leaf there, but Leaf chases him and now, she is standing in front of him. "I do care. Now, why did you leave?" she asks him in a clear tone.

Blue doesn't know what should his say, but he answers ,"What for did I stay there? To see you win and insult me? Hahaha, funny." a playful tone, it was spontaneous, he cannot speak with a serious tone with her. It was an awkward moment for him, he didn't think and know that Leaf would chase him.

But then, Leaf smiles and says cheerfully ,"Blue, do you know that now finally I can beat you in something?" she continues ,"I couldn't beat you in anything that we both did before...". Leaf's answer surprises Blue, he loses his negatives minds suddenly and looks at Leaf.

"What?"

"Remember? Like soccer, dodgeball, chess, monopoly, and all."

""Ah, Yeah, you were a completely loser for me, Leaf." he grins, Leaf doesn't feel insulted, instead, she feels happy. "But now you're the winner, congratulations." he continues and offers his hand ,"Ahaha, You're so mean! Just like usual" she shakes his hand ,"But... thanks..."

And when they're still shaking hands, Blue asks ,"So, why did you chase me?"

"Eh?"

"Why?"

Suddenly, Leaf blushes a bit, her change of expression surprises Blue too, makes them forget to take their hands. "You hate that?" she asks ,"What?" he pauses his words then continues ,"I did hate that, but now, I don't"

"You don't hate that anymore? Why?"

"Well, becauseee--" he looks to his shoes, a habit when he's nervous and realizes that they're still holding hands now, and that makes Leaf realizes too, she takes her hand away quickly and mutters ,"Sorry--". The moment creates awkward silence between them ,"You-- can continue you words." she grins nervously to break the silence.

"Because.." he turns his back and continues ,"Becausee... nothing! No reason!" then he turns again and laughs.

"Ughh! Blue!! I hate you!!" she screams,

"I won't tell you unless you tell me why~~" he says in playful tone.

"If you want it thay way, fine!!" she screams and walks away nervously. She doesn't even know why did she chase him, it's just not right, it's just... she wanted him to be there. To see her in her glorious moment. But, how can she say it?

Now it's Blue's turn to chase Leaf and stand in front of her to stop her ,"Geez, don't be angry! You're not funny!"

"You are the one who is not funny!!". He wants to deny her words just like usual, but her blush makes he thinks that to deny it will just make a worse situation, because she will seriously leave and be angry, just like... usual. ,"Come on Leaf." he grins awkwardly ,"I am happy you chased me."

"Happy?" she seems shocked

He gasps ,"Happy--! I mean... yeah... ha—ppy.."

"I am happy you're happy." she smiles. Blue was shocked to what he's said, he didn't mean to say it, it was just so... honest. He didn't even know that he was happy, it was an unknown feeling. And now, he doesn't know why his heart beats this quickly after Leaf's words and smile.

Leaf grabs his arms and says "Now, shall we search Prof. Oak? He must be somewhere around this place."

"Oh.. kay.."

"I want to go home" she says suddenly

"What? You don't want to stay longer here?" he is questioned. "Who will stay and takes over your position??"

"I know, just for a minute." she answers, she's not looking at him now, but she suddenly turns her head and continues ,"My mom will cook a nice dinner to celebrate it, and you have to be there! Prof. Oak too!" she grins.

He laughs and answers ,"Okay! Let's search grandpa and go home for a special dinner!"

* * *

End of chapter one!

Thank you for reading, and...

Please review, I wanna know ur suggestions and opinions xD Thank you very much!


	2. What's Wrong With Us?

Chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

**Blue's POV**

I am sitting in front of her house now, her mom has asked me to come in, but for now, I don't want to. The smells of roasted duck, crab soup, garlic noodle, and all from the her kitchen makes my stomach hungry, but I... I don't know, what did she mean by saying ,"I'm happy you're happy." and why did I spontaneously said "I'm happy you chased me."

I sigh and rub my eyes, today's a tiring day and... weird. Aargh, I mean, what the hell happened? I mean, I should be very angry and dissapointed, and embarassed. See, I LOST TO LEAF! I should be hiding from her too. But, hell, why did I come now and agreed her!? I wanna punch myself now. And, worse, why...

"Hey! Blue, come in! The dinner's ready!" ...did I feel weird when I see or hear her voice? My heart beats faster and I—I don't know...

"Oh-kayy~" I stands and come in as she follows me from behind.

"Blue, where's your sister?"

"Huh?"

"I said to that I wanted to go to your house to invite your sister, but Prof. Oak said that your sister is not at home now." she stopped walking in and so do I.

"Yeah, you don't know? She's in Cerulean now, she went to meet her old pals."

"I see... Too bad, we used to play Uno together with you." she sighs

"I was always win!" I grin and some old memories reappear in my mind ,"And if I'm not wrong, you accused me that I was cheating, and..."

"And you challenged me to play hide and seek in the forest to prove you're not cheating." Leaf continues my word and grins, that sure refresh my memories... a funny.. memories..?

"But you hide too deep in the forest ! Haha!" I laugh, but before we can talk for more about the hide and seek case, her mom calls us. "Leaf, Blue, what are you doing? Come in!"

And well, we come in for dinner..

* * *

**Leaf's POV**

I am sitting in front of the TV in my room after I washed my hand, my mom made me touch those ducks, crabs, and flour, it was tiring, but it doesn't matter, it will be a great dinner. I smile stupidly and take some magazines to read. Poke-zines magazines eh? They used to give me cool pokemon stickers! I lay my head on the floor and open the magazine, then a photo falls to my face. "What is this?" I though it's a sticker, then I take and look at it, it's me and... Blue... we're about 5 years old, we're smiling and sitting in front of Blue's house. I don't know why but... I guess my cheeks' blushing now. Uugh, stupid me, what's wrong!?

He was happy.. I chased him... I... What did he mean? I sigh and hug the magazine, then I slap my face slowly, but I cannot get him outta my mind. Whyyy!? I should be thinking about hall of fames and proud of myself, but why am I thinking about Blue now?! But why did I blush? Come on, Think about something else! Something else! Err... Daisy?

Sure, Daisy! Why didn't mom say something about her? We should invite her too! She's the best Uno partner ever to beat Blue!

I go down to stairs and see Prof. Oak standing near the table.

"Hey Prof. Oak, I wanna go to invite Daisy now, wanna come too?"

Prof Oak looks at me and answers ,"I see, but sorry to dissapoint you, but Daisy's not at home now."

"What?" and suddenly mom is standing next to me and commands me ,"Leaf, the dinner's ready, ask Blue to come in, he's in front of the house."

Ugh, why mom reminds me of him and wants me to invite him in now, but, I do the command right away, I'm afraid my expression's weird to see. Because... I gotta admit I'm happy having to talk to him again...

"Hey! Blue, come in! The dinner's ready!" I shout

...

* * *

End of Chapter 2!

Short, eh? Yeah, I just wanna write how they're feeling toward each other now, LOL.

Thanks for reading :3 I'm open to critics, suggestions, and of course, opinions :D


End file.
